Typical automotive braking systems use brake calipers to engage the rotor when braking is desired. Most automotive braking systems consist of floating or sliding single or double piston type calipers. In some high performance vehicles, the vehicles have high performance braking systems utilizing four piston aluminum fixed brake calipers. Various aftermarket kits are available to allow automotive enthusiasts to install high performance braking systems in their vehicles.
However, many automotive enthusiasts do not need the high performance braking system provided by the aftermarket high performance braking kits, but are only interested in the aesthetics provided by the installation of four piston calipers, particularly when used with aftermarket high performance aluminum wheels. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide a brake caliper cover for typical automotive braking systems which allows the braking systems to exude the aesthetic appeal of a high performance brake caliper, without the need to install the costly high performance braking systems.
Brake calipers covers are currently available to enhance various visual aspects and useful aspects of an automotive braking system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,142 discloses an illuminated cover for a brake caliper. Brake calipers covers, such as ones disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0074716, are used to reduce the build up of brake dust. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0321198 discloses brake caliper covers with vent openings to provide beneficial dynamics such as cooling the brake caliper mechanisms.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a brake caliper cover with increased stability.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a brake caliper cover with minimal movement once installed.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a brake caliper cover which is easy to install and remove.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a brake caliper cover which does not require modification to the existing brake assembly for installation.